1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the fields of mobile telephones and wireless security, and in particular, to utilizing a mobile device as a pass-through device to unlock other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fingerprint recognition is a technology that is well known in the art. Fingerprint recognition is used by some mobile devices as a method of verifying a user's identity before unlocking the mobile device. Mobile devices also may be used as “pass-through” devices which may remotely unlock or activate another device operationally connected to the mobile device.
While “fingerprint” may be referenced herein, any form of biometric input may be used to validate the identity of a person. Examples may include an actual fingerprint, a retina scan, a DNA sample, or a voiceprint.
There is, however, currently no method by which a user may unlock another device by using the fingerprint recognition device on his mobile device.